In today's digital age, many users use an on demand (OD) system to select and view or listen to media content. Media content may be streamed through various devices, such as set-top boxes (STB), computers, Internet televisions, smartphones, gaming consoles, or other types of network-connected devices. Many media content providers offer OD streaming whereby a user purchases a piece of media content, and the content is available to the user for viewing for a limited period of time (i.e., rental digital content), or for an indefinite period of time (i.e., purchased digital content). Media content providers may offer OD downloading whereby a user purchases a piece of media content, and the content is available for downloading onto a designated number of authorized devices.
In current systems, if a user purchases a piece of media content from a content provider, an account may be provided by the content provider for allowing the user to view content purchased from the content provider, to select purchased content to watch, to initiate a download, and to view available licenses for his/her content. While a media account may be useful for managing media content purchased from a given content provider, oftentimes, users purchase content from a plurality of content providers via various platforms (e.g., mobile, web, STB, etc.) and/or purchase content from one content provider, but want to be able to access the content via various platforms.
Thus, there is a need for methods, systems and computer readable media for storing entitlements associated with a user's OD media rentals and purchases so that the rented and purchased media may be available to the user from various platforms on various devices. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.